Dark Knight Vs Man in the Mask
by steven.desmarais.100
Summary: Batman travels to London to meet the masked figure V


The Dark Knight Versus The Man in the Mask

 **Prologue/Intro:**

Bruce Wayne was sitting in his office at Wayne Enterprise's main building. He looked over and read several important investment proposals before setting them back down and rubbing his temple. His cell phone rang and its caller I.D showed it was Alfred, his butler. He answered the phone.

" Yes, Alfred? What is it?"

" Sir, I think you should turn on the BTN , that is British Television Network and see what is happening, it is most curious."

Bruce turned on the television and tuned it into international news stations and checked the BTN.

"...It was I who blew up the old Bailey to remind this country of what it has forgotten..."

It was a british man in a Guy Fawkes mask who continued on to talk about meeting outside Parliment next year on this date. At the end of the broadcast it showed a red 'V' symbol inside a circle as if it was spray painted.

" Alfred, run voice recognition and see if it matches any of known criminals internationally, i'm on my way."

" Aye, sir."

Bruce left Wayne Enterprise and arrived back at his manor and went straight down to the Batcave, where Alfred, Barbra, Tim, and Damien waited looking at the Batcomputer.

"Anything?"

"Not a damn thing Bruce, the guy doesn't exist." Barbra said.

Bruce looked at the surveillence at the message 'V' recorded. His cavalier way of speech and ideaology seemed sincere enough, though all villains start out innocent at one point or another.

"I'm going to London" Bruce finally said.

" Be careful Bruce, I don't know what it is with this guy, but something about him doesn't sit quite right with me" Said Barbra.

"Tim, Damien, I want you two to stay here and watch Gotham when I'm gone. If anything happens call me immedietly."

They nodded. Bruce suited up in his Batman suit and climbed inside his private jet. The turbines spun as he flew out of the Batcave and onto London.

 **Chapter 1 : Arrival**

Batman arrived in London under nightfall. He landed the jet in a covert tunnel under the city. He took out his grappling hook and aimed at a rooftop at the far east corner of the city. He looked around at the silent dark city and wasn't sure where to start. He had only been to London once when he was a child. That was quite some time ago. He had heard a new political party had taken place " Norsefire" and their leader was Adam Sutler, the High Chanceller. He saw several security cameras and pulled out his decrypting translator, a device that could hack, download and other numerous application tech wise. He synced it up to the security camera and it pulled footage of V entering a castle, not far from here. He was also carrying a women, possibly a hostage. He followed the access root that the camera showed. It was a well hidden enterance. One that the camera was lucky to identify. Batman entered the fortress and closed the heavy wooden door. The hall was enourmous filled with what Batman could only assume were replicas of famous artwork, objects on display and other things .

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" A familier voice asked.

Batman turned around and saw the masked man V in his black robed suit of sorts, as well as carrying several knives. Batman went on gaurd as he didn't know what to expect.

" I'm Batman, I saw your broadcast and I've come to stop you from blowing up Parliment"

That was a bit too straight forward for Batman's liking but there's not much you can say in such a scenario.

"Stop me? " V said in a scincerely suprised tone. " You of all people should know why Parliment needs to be destroyed."

Batman looked suprised.

" Oh yes I know all about the great Batman, the Dark Knight, protector of Gotham. Though I prefer your apprentice, Red Hood was it? He knows what it takes to make a difference."

Batman started to be suspicious.

" So why does Parliment need to be destroyed?" Batman asked.

V took off his gloves revealing scarred and burnt hands that looked like raw beef. Batman looked at them. And back into V's eyes.

V stepped closer to Batman until he was next to his ear.

He whispered into Batman's ear.

" You know what real pain is Bruce, if you had a chance to stop it all, to give back what was taken, would you? Even if it meant taking a life?"

Bruce took off his mask. Revealing cold hard eyes.

" Never. Now your turn, show me who you really are."

" I am no longer the man under the mask as the man i was. Beneath this mask is just flesh and bones beneath that. Beneath this mask is only an idea. I'm sure you understand."

Bruce nodded reluctantly.


End file.
